


Out of Water

by floatingpetals



Series: Edge of the Water [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and potential smut, M/M, Multi, Reader is human, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mermaid au, steve and bucky are mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Neither Steve nor Bucky could have known the horrors they had to face in order to make sure their mate was safe in their arms. Now that they were here, the two swore they were never going to lose her. They had their mate, their love and home, but in a world not their own. The climb was over but their shared journey was far from it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Edge of the Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615948
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, you HAVE to read Edge of the Water to get anything that’s going to happen. This isn’t a stand-alone and needs to be read in order.  
> Now that’s done, I just wanna thank @empyreanwritings on Tumblr for her wonderful donations on my ko-fi!! As a thank you, I’m starting her request for more of mer!stucky. No way was I going to deny her such a wonderful request! I hope you all like this series too. It’s not going to be nearly as long as the original either. I just have plans for a few cute little stories revolving around the three. Let me know what you all think!! Enjoy! ❤

Early morning sunlight filtered through the open sliding glass doors, warming the cool, quiet room and it’s occupants. The trio couple lay tangled together, the thin sheet covered them. Y/N was snuggled safely between her two mates, Steve and Bucky who were both bare as the day they stepped out of the machine holding her tight. The soft, silky sheets rubbed against the men’s lightly tanned skin, a change contrast to what they were accustomed too. It was still strange, waking to the feeling of cotton against skin instead of the cool water against their scales, but not unwelcome. The feeling meant something more to the two mer-turned-men that lay underneath them than for anyone else. It meant they did the impossible.

Steve inhaled deeply as he began to wake, the corner of his lips turning up into a sleepy grin. Even in his sleepy state, Steve knew how monumental this. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever get this, waking up with his arms tightly around his two mates. He could finally hold Y/N in her bed and not worry about his life draining from his body. Keeping his eye shut in content, he nuzzled his nose into Y/N’s neck. A happy sigh passed through his lips and he scooted his body tighter against Y/N’s body, desperate to press as much of his skin against her as he could.

The shuffle pulled Y/N from her sleep, warmth bubbling in her stomach when she felt Steve’s fingers begin to trace delicately against her skin. She hummed quietly and reached up to bury her fingers in his hair, gently tugging at the short freshly new cut. She too knew how special this was, and every morning since she’s sent a silent thank you to whoever was up there watching over her.

It had been over two months since their first change. Tony and Maria had been incredibly accommodating, knowing that it would take the two mers a while to get used to their legs fully. They gave them a room on Tony’s hidden island, with a deck that led out to the water so they could change back to their mer bodies anytime they wanted. Maria was there to help their transition and even introduced them to a few others that had gone through the serum. Having them there made this easier, both Steve and Bucky needing that extra support. Even though they’d never admit aloud, Y/N knew this was hard for them.

There were growing pains that came along with it, even muscle pain they’ve never had before and some days the two were just sapped of energy. The transition always hurt, but Maria promised it would grow less over time. Tony swore he’d find a way to make so that the pain was no longer part of the shift. There was always a pang of distraught that would shoot through Y’N’s heart when she’d see the two of them in such pain, but they never hesitate to soothe her fears. This was what they wanted. Home was wherever she was and no about of discomfort would hold them back from being by her side.

“I can hear you thinking.” Steve murmured softly against her neck. Y/N giggled.

“It’s not like I’m trying to keep it to myself.” She mused. Steve snorted and pressed a tender kiss against her neck. He slid his left arm out from under her and used it to prop his head up, letting him stare down at Y/N while keeping his right tightly around her and Bucky. She scrunched her nose as he shuffled, the bed shifting slightly under his weight. She didn’t have to worry though. Bucky, who was always the heaviest sleeper of the three, snored on with a tiny smile on his lips.

“What’s got your mind goin’ so early?” Steve asked. Y/N shrugged and blinked up at Steve. He still managed to take her breath away every day, and this morning was no different with the soft drowsy look in his eyes. The light hit his eyes just right they shone the same blue as the ocean he was born from, his face relaxed and content.

“Just thinking about you two and how everything’s so different now.”

“Good different, I hope?” Steve tilted his head. Y/N cracked a grin and nodded.

“Very good.” She soothed. Steve fell quiet, letting the sound of the waves filter through the doors. Y/N didn’t find his sudden drop in the conversation odd, he was always the quiet thinker of the two mers. Instead, she nestled further into the sheets and turned to press her cheek against Bucky’s chest. The other’s chest rumbled at the contact and his arm instinctually tightened around her waist.

It had become routine. Steve would wake first to watch over Y/N and Bucky for a few peaceful moments before Y/N slowly woke too. The two would lay awake, whether in a blissful silence to just enjoy each other’s company or talk softly about their plans for the day before Bucky would gradually wake. But every morning all ended the same. Both mers would hold Y/N tight and smile widely to each other, their hearts happy and full. This morning would be no different.

“Tony needs us to get your passports and ID’s done sometime this morning.” Y/N spoke after a few minutes. Steve hummed and let his head fall back to the pillow.

“I know. Still don’t want to know how he’s going to make us legal humans,” Steve grumbled under his breath. Y/N snorted. She’d have to agree with him on that.

Tony had been nothing but a godsend, but some of his practices were interesting, to say the least. He had his finger in practically every seat of power, and Y/N was nervous to ask him exactly what it was that his father had done to create such a legacy. Yet so far, the man had done nothing to give her suspicion that he might be less than as clean that he makes himself out to be. All the ones he’s saved have done nothing but speak highly of him. They were safe and happy, truly the end goal Tony had for them all. Even the few scientists that work with him sang praises of the man. Y/N has just decided to come to terms with the fact there are aspects to Tony’s life she didn’t need to know.

One of the things he had been working on, another reason why they were still there on the little hidden island, was that he wanted to make sure they were comfortable in their bodies before producing IDs for Bucky and Steve. He wasn’t going to just throw them out there into the world, they’d never make it ten feet without an ID to get them around. Flying would be completely out of the picture if they wanted to go from country to country. Tony wanted to make sure they would be comfortable with their new lives and was doing every step down to the letter to make sure it would be so.

They had just gotten the all-clear for the physical therapist four days ago, and now Tony had all their information written up and ready to print. All he needed was them to get their pictures taken.

“If Tony can make a deliberate explosion pass as a fake accident and a real cause of death, I’m not going to argue with his methods of making you legal.” Y/N muttered. There was an answering grunt, but not from Steve.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, but it’s too early for the speaking.” Bucky groused. Y/N felt Steve lift his head up before hearing him snort.

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning.”

“Still too early.” Was the quick retort.

Y/N didn’t need to see Steve’s face to know he was rolling his eyes at Bucky.

“I’m not the one who insisted on that third-round last night,” Steve said, his tone light.

“You also didn’t argue about it either,” Bucky shot back and rubbed his eyes. Admitting defeat, he grumbled more under his breath while he rolled on to his back to stretch with a groan. He let his left arm flopped back on the bed and sighed overdramatically as he stared at the ceiling.

Y/N laughed fondly at his pout and cupped his cheek. She turned his face to hers and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Bucky perked up, and before she could pull away, he swooped in to press his lips against hers in a slow tender ‘good morning kiss.’ He didn’t let her go until he was sure she was a breathless puddle in his hands. 

“Now kiss Steve so I can too.” He urged gently. Y/N didn’t bat an eyelash at his command and quickly turned to do just as he said.

One corner of Steve’s mouth was turned up in a crooked grin, a dash of smug content written across his features. Her easy acceptance didn’t go over his head and both Steve and Bucky made a mental note to test that theory out later. With a feather-light touch, he moved his lips against Y/N’s before claiming her mouth as his. She melted under his touch, her hand blindly reaching out to hold on to him. Her fingers curled around his shoulder, her thumb brushing against the thin lines that would be his gills.

In his human form, Steve had no need for them. They were just two thin black lines on either side of his neck. ‘Almost like a tattoo’ Maria had said once or twice before. His lungs worked like humans so they sealed shut during the shift. However, just because he didn’t need them, didn’t mean he could feel them. Y/N’s accidental touch sent delicious sparks down his spine, igniting that fire inside his stomach. He hissed at the contact and yanked his head back.

“I’m sorry!” Y/N gasped, her eyes flying open wide in horror, assuming the sound was one of pain. She knew they were still sensitive, even if he didn’t use them. “I didn’t mean to hurt-.”

Her voice was caught in her throat at the look on Steve’s face. He wasn’t the least bit upset, quite the opposite in fact. His pupils were blown open wide, and a feral grin had spread across his face. She felt Bucky’s muscles tighten behind her, the excitement rolling off him in waves. He knew that look too and was eager to follow through with the wicked plans Steve was already making.

A low purr came from Steve’s chest and the smirk grew.

“There’s been a slight change of plans.” He rasped before leaning forward to nip at the skin on her neck. His voice dropped an octave, the grin growing wider. “Tony’s going to have to wait.”

A shudder went down her spine when Steve latched on to her skin. A second mouth took up spot on the other side and Y/N’s eyes began to roll back in her head. The brief thought that they actually had things to do today was gone as quickly as it entered. Yeah, she thought to herself, this was a much better plan for their morning.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ll be taking off momentarily, so please make sure your carryon baggage is stowed securely, either in an overhead compartment or under the seat in front of you. Mobile phones and other electronic devices should be turned off or put into airplane mode.”

The announcement signaled the doors shut and the flight attendants started to make their rounds of checking the passengers. Y/N looked over to Steve and Bucky beside her, the two nervous and uncertain as they stared at their seat belts. She leaned over and took the seatbelt Steve, showing him how to tighten and buckle himself in. He shot her an uncertain smile and let out a deep shuttering breath. Bucky followed Y/N’s example and shakily buckled himself in.

“Hey,” Y/N reached out and took both their hands in hers. The two clung tightly to her hand, their nerves showing by the tremble in their hands. “I promise, you’ll be okay. I’m here.”

Steve swallowed thickly, and wrapped his free hand around her shoulder, hugging her close and pressing a kiss to her temple. Bucky brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

The plane jolted backward, moving away from the gate. Bucky and Steve both nearly flew out their skin, their eyes growing wide in fear. Y/N smiled gently and squeezed their hands.

“It’s alright.” She assured them. Bucky and Steve both swallowed thickly and nodded uncertainly. They sat back in their seats, both holding on tight to one of Y/N’s hands. 

The only thing keeping them from flying out of their seats and clawing at the windows to get out was the calmness Y/N exuded. She didn’t seem slightly bothered when the plane lurched forward suddenly. She had gone through everything with them beforehand, and while the panic was still there, it was less than what it could have been. Her knowing that this was supposed to happen, made them relax a tad more. Steve still didn’t like it, but it was the only way they could make this trip. He would have to get used to this if he wanted to travel the world with her in the future.

Bucky dared a glance out the window, the window he insisted on keeping open. He could see the ground rush by as the airplane started to make its way down the runway. His throat hitched in his throat when his back smashed against the seat, the airplane shooting forward as it took off. He watched in mixed fascination and horror as the plane took off the ground. Y/N gently squeezed his hand in reassurance, pulling his gaze away from the window to Y/N. She smiled and brought his hand up to press another kiss to the back of his hand and turned back to Steve.

Steve’s face had gone white, his head leaned back against the headrest with his eyes clenched shut. Bucky glanced at Y/N’s and Steve’s hand; Steve’s knuckles white from the tight grip he had on her. Y/N didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest by his steel grip. She leaned up and whispered words Bucky couldn’t catch over the roar of the engine of the plane. Whatever she said, Steve notably relaxed.

His eyes fluttered open and Bucky felt a part of his heart crack at the terrified expression on his face. He let go of Y/N hand to reach over her shoulder and gently cupped the back of Steve’s neck, rubbing the sensitive spot below the thin line of his gills with his thumbs. Steve’s eyes shot over to Bucky, and he sagged back into Bucky’s touch, a tiny grin tugging on the corner of her lips. Y/N snorted and rolled her head back against Bucky’s shoulder behind her.

“It might distract him,” She titled her head back to speak softly into his ear. “But remember that’ll have to wait till we get to the hotel room.”

Bucky chuckled low and pressed a kiss to her temple. Now that they were more or less safely in the air, both Bucky and Steve were able to unclench. Bucky was staring out the window in awe, never having dreamed he could see the world the way he was. He tried to get Steve to look out, to see how tiny everything was, but the man was quite content remaining oblivious to the fact he was a speck of dust compared to the size of the world.

Y/N giggled every time Bucky would gasp as they passed through a cloud, his childlike wonder endearing. For Steve, she hooked him up with the inflight movie, giving him the noise-canceling headphones Tony insisted they’d need. After little debate from Steve, she put on How to Train Your Dragon. Steve had found the animation movies absolutely fascinating and they were already working through the Disney vault back home. He didn’t need to be told twice that he’d fall in love with the first movie, just like how he’d fall in love with the other two. 

Fortunately, the flight from the islands to their destination had no noticeable turbulence. She didn’t want them to go through more fear than they already were experiencing. There was only so much she could do to soothe them, and the terrifying bumps from the winds would only completely tear her hard work to shreds. 

Four hours later, they were gripping her hands once again when the plane hit the tarmac and skidded to halt. Y/N just let them grip tight, ignoring how her bones creaked under their grips. After twenty minutes of Steve getting frustrated by the people knocking into him as they stood and impatiently trying to shove themselves out of the plane, the trio made their way to the baggage claim, hand in hand. She could feel how tense they were through their grip. Only a little while longer, she thought.

The airport itself was older, low ceilings cramped halls that had false walls and tape up to hide the construction they were doing. There were so many people around them, bumping against them without caring how rude it was and Bucky was growing equally irritated. Steve had already reached that point and was glaring openly at the people that got too close. So far, it was working as a great deterrent, people were giving him a wide berth. Y/N found it amusing and unsurprisingly predictable.

Back home, they never had to worry about this. Their little private island kept them from the rest of the busy outside world. She tried telling them this might be too large of an undertaking for their first real trip, but the two were adamant they could handle this. It didn’t take a genius to look at their faces and see the regret on them.

“Alright, we’ll grab our suitcase and I’ll get us an Uber to take us to the hotel.” Y/N spoke, pulling out her phone from her pocket. It was still weird using the device, she hadn’t needed it since… Well since the incident. She didn’t have any friends back home she really needed to tell where she was and her job was easy to quit through email now that she had plenty of money. So the phone stayed in her bedside drawer collecting dust until this week.

Bucky was fascinated by the carousel and how the suitcases just seemed to appear from the little door in the wall. He asked Y/N a thousand questions on what it was and how it worked. She was more than willing to explain, and even made a mental note to put on How It’s Made later for him. She had a feeling he would sit and watch every episode back to back without complaint. Steve, however, was still leery of everything around him.

Y/N grabbed their suitcases from the carousel and led them down and out of the building. She directed them up the pathway into a parking garage where they were instructed to stand in marked off spot. Y/N fiddled with something on her phone before she nodded.

“Now we wait for our driver to show up.” She looked up at Steve and Bucky, who was nervously glancing around. People were standing in the groups they’d come with, some were stepping into cars and driving away. So much noise and voices caused their heads to spin. Briefly, they looked at one another and wondered if coming here was the right idea. Y/N frowned and stepped closer to say something. But, before she could her phone vibrated in her hand. She glanced at it before looking over to the line of cars. She sucked air through her teeth and exhaled the annoyance. “Come on. Our drivers here.”

She motioned for them to follow and walked over to the silver SUV. An older gentleman climbed out and smiled widely, helping them put their bags in the back before getting back into the driver seat. Y/N decided it was best to sit in the back with the two men and settled in the middle seat. Silence filled the SUV for a moment, the man focused on trying to leave before he glanced back at them in the mirror.

“Was your flight alright?” He asked. Y/N smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah, it was surprisingly smooth.” She replied and glanced outside the window. Steve and Bucky remained silent, staring out the window with rapt attention. “It’s actually these two’s first flight ever, so I’m glad we didn’t have anything crazy happen.”

“Oh yeah?” The older gentleman moved the car with ease, despite the crazy drivers around them. They merged without warning and there were plenty of close calls. Even though it looked crazy, cars packed on the highway, no one seemed truly fazed. “Where’d you fly from?”

Steve tensed at the question, but Y/N was quick to pat his knee. The man was just making nice conversation, a normal social practice the two still didn’t understand fully. She did the talking and filled the twenty-minute drive with the driver to leave Bucky and Steve to ogle around them. When they reached the tunnel, Steve and Bucky flinched back.

“Yeah, the tunnel freaks a lot of people out too.” The driver chuckled. “But don’t worry, once we get through, you’re not far from your hotel. And then no more tunnels”

Not even five minutes later, the tunnel opened up and showed the towering buildings and hustle and bustle of the thriving city.

“Welcome to New York.”

* * *

Y/N heaved a relieved sigh and flung herself face-first into the bed. Bucky was right behind her, landing half off and half off. Y/N laughed, huffing at the weight against her back, a tired smile growing on her face. Bucky tugged her against him and sighed against her crown. She seconded that sentiment. She was exhausted, never good at the whole traveling places things. Not that she would ever tell them this, but the stress Steve and Bucky felt rubbed off on her as well and it only amplified her exhaustion.

A cool hand brushed against her forehead, the bed behind her dipping as Steve kneeled behind her. She rolled her head back and smiled warmly up at Steve. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, lingering for a moment before he did the same with Bucky.

The moment, sweet and tender, was ruined by the ferocious growl that emanated from her stomach. Heat sprang to Y/N’s cheeks. Bucky and Steve both gawked at her before they exploded into laughter. Y/N grumbled and tried to wiggle out of their grip. Bucky held her face and tried to stop his laughter.

“I’m sorry baby,” He snorted, peppering kisses across her cheeks. “Let’s get you something to eat before the beast gets louder.”

“Oh shut up!” Y/N growled or at least tried to. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she pushed out of his arms. “You two gonna sleep on the couch tonight or do you wanna take me out to eat?”

Both knew there was no threat behind her words, but knew it wasn’t smart to test how far she’d be willing to go. Steve smirked and wrapped her up in his arms for a hug, humming softly against her neck. She pretended to struggle but didn’t truly try to move back.

“Pick what you want, Buck and I don’t really have a preference.” He said. Y/N nodded and stepped back to get her phone. She leaned up against the desk and flipped through Yelp to see if anything sparked her interest.

“You both excited about this vacation?” She asked. Steve settled on the edge of the bed with Bucky pressed up against his side. Bucky grinned wide, despite the trepidation he felt under the surface.

“I am. I want to see as much as possible. There’s so much to do!”

Y/N nodded with a poorly concealed smirked. The two had no idea who big the city was, nor how filled with people it was, or how they’d be overwhelmed ten minutes into stepping outside. She was willing to indulge them though. They wanted to learn as much of her world as she wanted to learn of theirs. She already had plans to pull them out of the busy streets to someplace quiet throughout their days. 

“We can go to a few museums if you want. The Natural History is probably the first one we should go through. I warn you though, it’s huge so you’ll probably need to sit for a few minutes.” She glanced up from her phone and smiled warmly at the picture of the two. Steve had dragged a hand up to Bucky’s hair and was absently running his fingers through his hair. Pulling her gaze away, Y/N went back to finding a restaurant. “There’s Central Park we can walkthrough too. It’s pretty big though and definitely can’t do it in one day.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Steve’s agreed absently. She frowned and looked up once again. While she felt fairly tired, the two looked absolutely drained. Both had sagged into each other, using their giant frames to keep themselves propped up. Her heart swelled in her chest at the adorable sight. It also dawned on her that they were hit with the strain of travel a lot harder than she was. They weren’t used to the overwhelming parts of traveling, despite their lives being challenging. It was a different type of challenge.

Mind made up, she closed Yelp and opened DoorDash. They had all week to eat out. Eating in and relaxing seemed the better option as it was. They didn’t need anything else to overwhelm them today.

“Okay, you two,” Y/N’s voice jolted the two to attention, a set of bleary eyes blinking rapidly as they tried to clear the fog from their head. “Why don’t we order food for delivery? While we wait, we can shower and get into our pjs. Then we can get some sleep to get ready for tomorrow. Sound good?”

Steve’s brows furrowed for a moment. He wanted to argue that he was perfectly fine to get up and go out for dinner, but the longer he sat on the comfortable bed with his mate pressed up against him, the quicker he could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones. Bucky spoke up first.

“Sounds good with me.” He sat up, a smirk growing on his lips. “On one condition.”

Y/N raised a brow at his tone. “Oh?”

“You gotta share the shower with us.” Steve sat taller, the exhaustion he felt just seconds ago flew right out the window. He was very interested in that plan. Y/N wasn’t surprised in the slightest, her smirk showing she more or less expect that to come out of Bucky’s mouth. She just rolled her eyes and went back to picking a restaurant, ducking her chin to hide her laugh.

“You’re asking like that wasn’t already a given.”

The words hadn’t even left her mouth yet before Bucky launched himself off the bed. Steve blinked and watched in astonishment as Bucky began stripping along the way, wondering where the heck that burst of energy came from. Y/N sighed and shook her head.

“Bucky, you gotta pick food first!” She called after.

“I’ll eat whatever! Get your cute butt in here!” Was the answering shout and the sound of the shower turning on. Y/N spun and pinned a stare to Steve, who still hadn’t moved from the bed.

“You know he’s picky. Go get him so we can order food.” She jerked her chin to the bathroom.

Steve chuckled and pushed off the bed, groaning as his bones creaked. He walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek with a soft yes dear and went to retrieve their third. Y/N watched him walk away fondly and listen to him argue with Bucky. They were going to have an interesting trip, that was for sure.


End file.
